Seventh Year: Woe, Tears, Joy, and Maybe Love
by Laura8881
Summary: This story is essentially about Lily and James's Seventh Year at Hogwarts. It shows how James has changed and how Lily is dealing with this new situation and her new found feelings. My first story, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames plea


Author's Note:

Alright, so this is my first story. This is a work in progress, I haven't even started the second chapter, and I won't until I get some feedback. I would appreciate some constructive criticism, just no flames please. Thank you to anyone reading this and bothering to review. Free cookies for all reviewers. Ok, just kidding, I don't have cookies. But if I did you would get some. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1:

It all began in Lily Evans's seventh year. A year that changed her life, in more ways than one. For one, she never planned to fall in love. She planned to keep up her excellent grades, fulfill her duties as Head Girl, have fun with her friends, and enjoy her last year at Hogwarts. She also planned to stay as far away from James Potter as possible. That part didn't quite happen as she had planned it. But as she stepped on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, she had no way of knowing that.

As Lily stepped onto the train from Platform 9 and ¾, she cast her eyes about searching for her friends. Not seeing them anywhere, she set about finding a compartment. Being extremely early, as she always was, she had no trouble finding one. Placing her luggage on the rack, and sitting down, opening up the newspaper, she sighed. Another attack. She read a few lines, then stopped. She couldn't handle this. Not today. She was going back to a life of stress tomorrow. Might as well enjoy herself now. She pulled out a teen romance book that she would never admit to reading out of her suitcase instead. She became lost in the book, not looking up until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Lily? Oh God, not again. We're not even back yet, and here you are reading. Hestia, I do believe we've lost her. She'll be at the library first thing tomorrow morning." Lily snapped out of it as she heard these words coming out of her best friend Alice's mouth. Alice eyed the book again, then suddenly did a double-take as she looked at the pink cover.

"Lily? What is that?"

"Uhhh, nothing," Lily replied, blushing. She stowed away the book quickly.

"Well Hestia, I do believe there is hope after all."

A while later, the girls sat in the compartment, sharing stories from summer vacation. Lily was in the middle of sharing a tale about Petunia's reaction to Vernon Dursley's proposal, which included quite a bit of shrieking as Lily imitated her sister, when the compartment door slid open. In stepped Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The four Marauders. Well actually, three of them. James Potter was conspicuously absent. Not that Lily minded. Potter was her arch enemy. Well, that wasn't true. She did hate him. But James seemed to be infatuated with her. He had been since Fourth Year. Of course, Lily had turned him down every time. She expected more harassment this year. Which is why she was glad to see that he had not joined them on their excursion.

"Hi ladies," Sirius said charmingly, plopping down in one of the empty seats.

"Hello," Lily replied shortly. "Where is James?"

"Miss him?"

"Not particularly."

"What a shame. Either way, he is back in the compartment…reading!" Sirius said this in a tone as if James had gone mental.

"What, some sort of dirty manual?" Her voice did not betray whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"No actually. He's getting an early start on the Charms textbook."

"Charms? But he hates Charms!"

"Yes, which is why he is anxious to improve." Remus said this with a tone of finality in his voice, closing that conversation topic, before Sirius could make a stupid remark.

He then continued to address Lily. "So, I see you are Head Girl. Congratulations."

"Yes. I assume you're my partner?"

"Not exactly."

"Who is then?"

"You're not going to like it," said Remus in a hestitating tone.

"Malfoy? Oh God no!"

"No, not that bad."

"Who then? It can't be Potter, and that's all that matters."

Remus shot a glance at Sirius. It began to dawn on Lily.

"Potter? Are you serious? It can't be. No, no, no. I refuse. I quit."

"Well, it could have been worse. It could have been Peter," quipped Alice. Peter looked up from his candy at the mention of his name, but then quickly returned to his chocolate frogs. Lily sat back in her seat groaning. This was hell. This could not happen. It ruined her plan. Her plan of completing her duties as Head Girl successfully. She had wanted to plan the perfect balls, make Hogsmeade weekends which were fun for everybody, and overall make the student population happy. There was no way that was going to happen with Potter as Head Boy. But even as she panicked, her analytical mind started to get adjusted to this wrench in her plans. She would just have to work with it. Dumbledore was not going to change his mind. The man was odd and stubborn, a genius true, but odd and stubborn all the same. Maybe this would work. Sirius had said that James was studying. The thought was so implausible she had thought he was joking. But who knew. And then Lily realized something. And that was that Potter had not come to gloat himself.


End file.
